First Meeting
by Tuxedo Haruka
Summary: The first of 12 of my own stories based on the Constellation Scouts
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Well this is my own stories based on a group of Scouts called the Constellation Scouts something that I've been working on for over 2 years. I have about 13 stories about them, 5 are finished while others well I have writers block. Don't you just hate it when that happens!. So here's the story that started off my little series, please give me feed back coz I want to know what you think.   
I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other sailor scouts apart from the Constellation Scouts.  
  
First Meeting by Tuxedo Haruka  
'Hey Lynda!' Lynda was just about to get on her motorbike when she turned around and noticed her friends Serena and Darien approaching her. Serena was running towards her best friend and ended up tripped in the process.  
'Serena maybe I should get you a crash helmet' Lynda told her friend.   
'Very funny' Darien helped Serena up and a motorbike came whizzing around the corner. The bike stopped right next to Darien and Serena. The biker took off their helmet and said hello to Darien.   
'Hi Jamie, how are you?' Jamie was not paying attention he was staring at Lynda's bike.   
'Is this yours Darien?' he asked.  
'No it's mine, can you not recognise a helmet when you see one?' Lynda told him. He looked up at Lynda who was still wearing her helmet. 'C ya guys I've gotta go it's getting late' Lynda drove off down the road leaving a trail of smoke behind her.  
'What's wrong with that rider?' Jamie asked out load.   
'She's just very precautious about people, stuff in the past' Darien told him before Serena elbowed him in the ribs. 'Well we better be off, stuff to do, see you around Jamie'   
'Why did you tell him about Lynda' Serena asked. Darien tried to tell her that he did not but she noticed someone in trouble. 'Moon Crystal Power!' Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran to help the person who was been attacked by a negaverse monster. 'Moon Tiara Magic!' Her tiara missed the monster and a figure caught it.   
'Inspired by passion and harmony Sailor Scorpio is here'  
'And inspired by creativity, Sailor Pisces'   
'Also the talkative Sailor Gemini' Sailor Moon looked up to see three scouts in the trees. Before she could say anything the monster was destroyed and the scouts had vanished.   
'Did you see that?' Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Mask.  
'Yes but are the friend or enemy? Come on I'll walk you home'   
**************************   
'Hi mam I'm home, sorry I'm late' Lynda ran upstairs into her bedroom. She checked her timetable and realised that she had a computer course to go to tomorrow. 'Oh well I'll have to tell Danielle and Ashleigh' Then she fell asleep.   
'Danielle, Ashleigh wait up' Her friends were going to Crossroads High School, they were in grade 8. 'I can't meet up with you guys tonight, I've go Computer class to go to at collage'   
'It's okay we can manage tonight'   
After computer course ended Lynda went to walk home [she had left her motorbike in the house] when three boys walked towards her. 'Hey, where's your bike' one said. 'I swear she's a lad, I mean look at her hair' 'I bet she wants to be like Haruka, the racing car driver'  
'Go away you idiots!' she shouted at them but they continued to follow her. One of them grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground. It started to team down with rain with flashing lightening and roaring thunder and still the boys continued to taunt her.  
'Hey you heard her leave her alone' someone told the boys.  
'Or else what?'  
'Or else you'll answer to me' the boys tried to attack the stranger but he easily fought back, they ran off.   
'Hey let me help you' the stranger said and offered a helping hand. But Lynda didn't take it.   
'Its all right, I don't need any help' Lynda coldly said, she gathered her papers and continued to walk home. The boy walked beside her, 'Let me introduce myself, I'm Jamie Watford. Aren't you the girl who I met the other night with Darien and Serena?'   
Lynda kept walking.   
'So where's your motorbike?'   
'I never have it with me on Wednesdays I prefer to walk home'   
'Oh you talked!' he said in shock. He noticed she was clutching her wrist. 'Let me see that'   
Lynda pulled her hand away, 'It's nothing just a scrape that all, really I'm all right' The rain started to fall heavier and they finally reached Lynda's house.   
'Lynda is that you? What took you so long? Invite the boy in you don't want him to get hypothermia do you?' Lynda stood at the door disbelieving that her mam had been spying on her. She reluctantly let him in.   
'Do you have a ride home?' her mother asked him.   
'It's okay ma'rm my house isn't far from her I'll walk'   
'Oh no your not, you'll catch your death if you go outside, this storms is really bad, don't argue you can stay in the spare room tonight, Lynda can you show him'   
Lynda walked upstairs followed by Jamie she thought.  
'Here's your room there's a bathroom in there too so you can take a shower or bath' Lynda's mam came upstairs and handed Jamie some pj's 'these should fit you fine, there her father's but he's away tonight so you should be okay staying'   
'Dinner should be ready by now' the sweet smell of food wafted up the stairs. 'Come on down when your ready' Lynda's mother walked downstairs into the kitchen leaving the two teenagers on the landing.   
'Are you coming then?' Lynda smiled at Jamie but then she remembered that she did not like to get to close to boys.   
'Yeah' He smiled as he saw Lynda slide down the banister of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, he followed her and there on the table was two hot bowls of soup. Once they had eaten they headed back upstairs. Lynda walked into her bedroom and Jamie walked into the spare room. Crash! The house was plunged into darkness. 'Mam are you okay?' Lynda's mother came upstairs and went into her bedroom she came out with two candles and handed one to her daughter and the other to Jamie.   
'Now I'm trusting you two not to stay up too late, good night' Lynda and Jamie said goodnight to Mrs Shield and both walked into there rooms. 


	2. First Meeting Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2  
  
Lynda sat on her bed and placed the candle on her dresser table. She let her eyes adjust to the dark before she walked over to her draws. There inside was her collection of candles she lit each one and placed them around the room. Behind her wardrobe she pulled out her drawing and then reached for her paint and paintbrushes. She stood still and looked at her drawing. Lynda closed her eyes and pictured her image. There was destruction everywhere; a tidal wave was coming over the small town. Destruction she had called it, it was the destruction of a town that she had seen.   
Knock! Knock! 'Come in' Jamie walked in her room. He glanced at the picture and gasped. 'That's…how can a girl paint such a destructive picture?' He noticed the room and the pictures on the walls. 'Did you paint these?'   
'Yes why do you have a problem with it?' He glanced at the pictures on the wall. He noticed that they were pictures of the elements. At the northern wall there was a blazing fire surrounding two men and a woman beside them were three symbols, at the Eastern there was the same amount of people only they were surrounded by the wind, at the south two women and a man stood surrounded by water and at the west there was two men and another woman surrounded by trees. Jamie looked towards Lynda, she was staring towards the ceiling and he followed her gaze. 'If you want to see, better lie down on the floor and look up' He did so and saw a young woman in a violet dress, behind her the night sky was twinkling and waves crashed around her.   
'You are a brilliant artist, that talent will take you somewhere'  
'You think so?' he looked towards her and noticed she was blushing.   
'I've seen you for quite some time at the collage' he said out loud.  
'You've been spying on me!' He could sense the anger in her voice.   
'No I come past there each day on my way to school, I always notice you with your head in a book, you seem so mysterious, I would love to get to know you better'   
'I'm Lynda Shields, 16, a scorpion, go to Infinity Collage and I'm in 11th grade'  
' Anything else, then ask away Mr Watford'   
Jamie could not believe she was being so nice to him. 'Okay favourite colour?' 'Blue and Green' 'Fav animal?' 'Whale and Dolphin' 'Fav. Subject?' 'Art' 'Least fav subject?' 'None' 'Least fav animal?' 'Spiders' 'fav place?' 'Ocean' 'Fav. Band?' 'Don't know' 'right, fav. Music?' 'All'  
'My turn'  
'Red, Cat, biology, physics, horse, space, nothing, rock and roll'  
'Hey no fair let me ask the questions' 'Favourite mode of transport?' 'Motorbike' 'Fav food' 'Salad' 'Salad?' 'Yeah' 'Fav person' 'you'   
'What did you say?'   
'Nothing'   
'Hey what's your star sign'?   
'Libra'   
'Scorpio'  
'Stubborn Scorpio'   
'Thanks a lot' she sounded hurt.   
'Hey I didn't mean it'   
'Hey Jamie?'   
'What?'   
'I should thank you for helping me out earlier on with those boys. I'm sorry for being so cold towards you'  
'Its no problem, I would have done anything for you, can I ask you a personal question'  
'If its not too personal I'll answer it'  
'Why are you so cold to the opposite sex?' Lynda remained silent.   
'You may think you hide your feelings well Miss Shield's', but really I know your a lonely girl who needs someone to love her. I don't know what happen in your past to make you push people away but I will not be rid of that easily. You need someone besides Serena to be your friend, and I'm determined to fill that position.' Lynda stood there in shock as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
******************  
'I know I push people away and most of the time that scares them off, but you seem to not go away. The strange part is I don't want you to, I want you as my friend, it's nice to know someone won't give up on me, like so many others before." Lynda had never felt this way about anyone in her life. Another tear rolled down her cheeks, Jamie stood up and he realised that she was clenched her hand.  
'You should really get that seen to, do you have any bandages? ' Lynda pointed to the bottom draw in her cabinet. Jamie found a first aid kit and sat next to Lynda. 'Let me see your hand' She opened up her clenched hand and it had swelled to twice its size. Jamie found a bandage and gently wrapped it around her injury.   
"I put up a shield around myself, not letting anyone in. Here I was thinking that it was working so well, and you smash my defences to pieces. You seem to know me so well, when this is first time I have spent time with time with you, it's like you can read my mind, thank you.'   
'Your welcome, you're a friend, I care about you' there was an awkward silence in the room until Lynda broke it.  
'Hey do you want something to drink?'   
'If you don't mind'   
Lynda walked over to another part of the room and pulled out a secret compartment. 'What do you want?'   
'Just water please' She tossed him a bottle of mineral water and she pulled out a bottle of diet coke. 'Did you build this yourself' He asked looking into the drinks compartment.   
'Yeah but my mam knows nothing about it so don't tell her'   
'It's okay I can keep a secret' Suddenly a noise surrounded the room. Lynda jumped but laughed when she realised it was her alarm going off.   
'It's 3 am, hey you should go to bed, I shouldn't have kept you up this late'   
'It's okay I would love to stay up with you for longer but I can tell that you're tired so I'll leave'   
'Good night Jamie'  
'Good night Lynda'   
Jamie woke up early and wrote a note for Lynda and her mother and he walked silently past the door of Lynda's room and saw her coming in through the window. Lynda looked up and noticed Jamie standing at the doorway. Instead Jamie waved goodbye and walked out of the house leaving the note by the phone.   
She walked out onto the landing and saw her mother standing there. 'He is very sweet Lynda, he seems like a lovely boy'   
'I know mam I'm going to the arcade after school okay so I won't be home until late'   
*******************  
  
On to chapter 3 


	3. First Meeting Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3  
  
'Hi Serena, Darien, guys' Lynda saw her friends also at the arcade. 'These are my friends Danielle and Ashleigh'  
'Jamie told me that he crashed at your house last night' Darien told her.   
'Yeah why like do you have a problem with that?'   
'No but he's a great friend to have' Suddenly Danielle, Ashleigh and Lynda's necklaces flashed so they excused them selves and left. 'Scorpio Constellation Power! Gemini Constellation Power! Pisces Constellation Power!' The three constellation scouts ran off to the scene as they ran they saw followed by Sailor Moon and her friends.  
There was a male scout fighting a negaverse monster. 'Hey you! I am Sailor Moon the champion of Justice On behalf of the moon…'  
'On behalf of Mars'  
'Venus'  
'Mercury'   
'And Jupiter'  
'We shall punish you!'  
The three constellation scouts launched their attacks at the negaverse monster but missed. 'Hey what do you think your doing?' Sailor Moon asked.  
'Oh can it Sailor Moon we don't need introductions its far more better just to get on with it' Sailor Scorpio told her. The scouts remained silent but fought as a team.  
'Finish it off now Sailor Moon!' Sailor Gemini told her.   
'I will as soon as you slow it down' the male scout remained quiet.   
They launched all of their attacks and the monster was destroyed.   
'Why are you here Sailor Scorpio?' Sailor Moon asked.  
'We are here to gather the Constellation Scouts not that its any of your business Ponytail' Sailor Pisces rudly told her.  
'Who are you?' Sailor Scorpio turned to the male. Her necklace flashed under her suit when she was told the answer.  
'Sailor Libra, a constellation scout'   
'Welcome to the team Sailor Libra' Pisces greeted him. They introduced them selves and turned to Sailor Moon and her scouts.   
'How about we work as a team?' Sailor Moon asked.   
'Okay' the constellations told them. Suddenly a cloud appeared above their heads. It was closer to Sailor Libra. It started to take the form of the monster directly above his head.   
'Look out!' with out a second thought Sailor Scorpio ran towards Libra and pushed him out of the way just as it attacked. Abruptly something exploded under her feet, her feet flew out from under her and Libra fell a few meters away.   
*********************  
'Sailor Scorpio!' Sailor Pisces ran towards her fallen comrade and friend. The battle was forgotten momentarily as everyone rushed towards the two soldiers. Sailor Libra got up and cursed loudly before aiming his attack at the monster's heart. It disintegrated and he too rushed over to see if Sailor Scorpio was all right.   
'How is she?' he asked as he saw her lying there motionless. Sailor Gemini cradled Scorpio's head in her lap 'don't leave us Sailor Scorpio, you can't go' a tear ran down her face as she stared down at her friend. Sailor Libra knelt beside Scorpio and took her in his arms. 'She's barley breathing she needs medical attention quickly!' Sailor Mercury was running tests on her computer trying to find out what was wrong. Sirens echoed down the street, someone must have seen the explosion and called 911.   
'She has to power down she needs to go the hospital' Sailor Pisces said her voice cracking with emotion.  
'Wake up Sailor Scorpio you need to power down! We need to get you to hospital Wake up you can't leave us' Sailor Moon said while being comforted by Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Libra had hold of her hand which he realised was in bandages. Sailor Venus looked towards him but his face was unreadable. He pulled her closer, her body was getting colder. She was dying in his arms and there was nothing no one could do about it. The scouts were making a desperate plead for her to wake up. The tears welled up in his eyes. 'Sailor Scorpio be strong keep fighting everyone is depending on you'   
'Jamie… I need you…where are you?' Scorpio whispered only Libra caught her words. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw everyone crying over her. 'Sailor Scorpio we need you to power down we need to take you too hospital' Sailor Jupiter told her. The scouts heard Sailor Gemini talking to Sailor Pisces. 'Can we trust them with her secret?'  
'We have no time to worry about secrets, her life is at stake here' Sailor Scorpio brought her pale hand to her necklace around her neck and touched it. Her sailor suit faded away revealing a trembling Lynda in its place.   
'What?!' Sailor Moon shouted. 'Lynda's Sailor Scorpio' Libra sat there paralysed in shock. But he propped Lynda up on his arm, her head rested against his chest.   
'Where's Jamie?' she asked Pisces.   
'I don't know. Why?' the tears came faster now for all of them Sailor Moon broke down into sobs, Tuxedo Mask did the best to comfort her.   
'I feel so weak Pisces, do me a favour, tell him that I love him…. I'm not going to make it' she was having trouble breathing, 'the beautiful angels are coming for me… I'll wait for you in heaven' In Sailor Libra's arms Lynda's body went ice cold. The ambulance pulled up and two men raced towards the group. They quickly loaded Lynda onto a stretcher and sped away leaving the scouts behind in its wake.   
**********************  
  
will Lynda be okay or will this be the end of Sailor Scorpio. On to Chapter4. 


	4. First Meeting Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of First Meeting, the first Constellation Story. I thank you for reading this far.  
  
'Oh my god she can't leave us' Gemini pounded the ground and powered down the need for disguises were no longer needed. Pisces powered down and went to help Danielle up. Ashleigh and Danielle comforted each other. The other scouts powered down and everyone burst into sobs. Libra sat still; he had buried his head in his hands and was weeping quietly. Serena walked towards him 'Are you okay?' she asked him softly.  
'Of course I'm not all right, the girl I love is near death possibly already dead and I can't save her. It's my fault I should have protected her. I didn't even get to tell her how I felt, I should have told her I loved her when I got the chance." he broke down once more and Serena hugged him tightly.  
'Who are you Sailor Libra?' he powered down, and looked at her it was Jamie. 'Why didn't you not answer her when she called to you?'   
'It's my fault she properly hates me right now' he let go of Serena and backed away from the group.   
'She would never hate you or anyone, never!' Ashleigh shouted at him through tears 'She loves you, you're the first person she has actually taken a likening to, she really cares for you, she was so cold hearted before she met you, you can tell her how you feel when we visit her tomorrow, she deserves happiness and you can give it to her' he wiped the tears from his eyes and thanked them. Jamie walked away from the group and went home not planning to get much sleep.   
********************  
Light streamed onto Lynda's face. She finally realised where she was in hospital, memories of the battle came flooding back to her and a light knock alerted her to the doctor at the door. 'Come in' she said weakly. A woman about 28 came into the room.   
'How are you Miss Shields?'   
'I feel like I've been hit by a truck and flung down a cliff, what happened?'  
'According to our information you were caught in a scout battle, your left lung collapsed but we fixed it, and you have burns on your legs but that will heal and you'll be left with no scars' Lynda suddenly remembered the faces of the people she saw last night.  
'If you don't mind me asking did I die at any point last night?'   
'Yes you did, four times, once when the paramedics got to the scene and three times on the operation table you are one very lucky woman' The doctor left and her parents walked in, he mother hugged her and started to cry. 'Mam, not too hard it hurts'   
Lynda realised she had about 10 tubes connected to her.   
'Sorry dear, I thought I was going to loose you last night we've been hear all night'   
'What you stayed here all night, go home and get some sleep, I'm fine now in fact I need some sleep myself' Lynda's mother and father left to get some well-deserved sleep.   
'Hello Mr and Mrs Shield is Lynda awake?' he looked hopefully.   
'She is but I don't think that she wants visitors right now' she looked closely at Jamie and realised his eyes were faintly red and he seemed tired and worn out.   
A voice could be heard from the room 'Yes I do send him in!'   
'Oh Jamie don't blow it you two are made for each other and besides you're the nicest boy she has ever brought home and I want to keep you' Jamie blushed.   
'Are you waiting for a bus or coming in Jamie?' Lynda shouted as loud as her vocal cords would let her. Jamie pushed the door open and walked in and he hid the box he had behind his back.   
'How are you feeling?' he sat down and kissed her on the head.   
'I ache all over and my chest is on fire but apart from that I'm fine and you?'  
'I'm okay now but I was worried about a certain some one'   
'You do mean me right?'  
'Of course you silly who else?'  
'What's behind your back?' Jamie kept on shifting around so she could not see what he held. He finally showed her the box. She gasped, inside was a cute little teddy bear and he held a charm bracelet. She took out the bear and hugged it, tears welling in her eyes. The bracelet was green and blue and the charms were a small dolphin and whale, an art brush and the sign Scorpio. Jamie pulled out another charm from his pocket; he showed it to Lynda and when she looked at it she laughed it was a miniature Sailor Scorpio. The tears fell harder from her face. 'How did you know?'  
'I was there'   
'You were there? Then why didn't you come when I called out to you?'  
'I was there, I held you even when you were Sailor Scorpio' She let out a small gasp.  
'You know but how?' Jamie fought back the urge to transform and show her who he was. So instead he showed her the necklace, it was identical to hers only it had the star sign Libra engraved into it. 'Oh my God your Sailor Libra! You heard everything I feel so stupid right now' She looked at the teddy on her lap. Jamie placed a hand under her chin and lifted up her head so that he could see her. She was crying.   
'There's no need to be embarrassed Lynda. You want to know what I did last night? I sat up all night thinking about you; my world would have no meaning if I lost you. The simple thought that I had lost you always on my mind and that I never had the chance to tell you how I felt about you. You are the most important person to me before I saw you my life was empty. I love you with every beat of my heart, every breath I take, every bone in my body, no mater what you say or do my heart will always belong to you' He stopped and looked at her beautiful face, she was still crying but she wore a smile as big as the world on her face. She threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the pain and kissed him with all of her strength. He closed his eyes and pure bliss soared through him. Their kissed intensified and he pushed her down onto the pillow.   
**************  
'Wow!' Danielle breathed softly.   
'If his tongue gets any further down her throat he's going to choke her' Ashleigh said. The scouts were greeted by the two of them passionately kissing one another as they entered the room. Serena, Darien, Lita, Mina, Amy and Ray joined them.   
'Should we be watching this?' Darien asked.   
'This is a private moment guys we shouldn't be watching them right now' Amy gasped. Lita shook her head still focusing on the couple.  
'I could really do with some popcorn right now' the others nodded in agreement.  
'Wow! Where did you learn to kiss like that?' Lynda mumbled softly. Jamie smiled and planted a gentle butterfly kiss on her lips.  
Jamie wondered. A ripple ran through Lynda she heard Jamie's voice in her head. 'Ask me what Jamie?'   
'So what do you say Miss Shields will you be my one and only?'   
'Do I really need to answer that?' he shook his head no and kissed her again. He laughed and began to kiss her neck. Through out the ward a loud noise could be heard an alarm was going off. Doctors and nurses ran past the scouts and ran straight into Lynda's room. Everyone started to laugh as it turned out Lynda's heart monitor had gone off the chart. Could it be because of Jamie?   
  
  
So what do you think? If you want to read more about the Constellation Scouts please review this story or e-mail me. Hey do both if you want. 


End file.
